Action, réaction
by atalante
Summary: One shoot, Mariemaia POV. Mariemeia rentre chez elle après une journée éprouvante.... les conséquences vont être surprenantes.


ONE SHOOT

Cette fic se passe en 208 AC.

Mariemeïa POV

G

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Je suis morte. Enfin je vais l'être dans quelques minutes. Si ce n'est pas Anne, ce sera l'un de mes «Oncles» qui va l'apprendre. Et là, je crains le pire. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai déjà ramené des notes plutôt mauvaises à la maison, mais cette fois c'est bien pire. Mon prof m'a officiellement et publiquement traitée de menteuse et de mythomane en me rendant ma copie. J'en connais qui ne vont pas apprécier. Et encore je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'aller en cours sous le pseudonyme de Marie Barton. Si j'utilisais mon vrai nom ce serait bien pire.

Allez, respire ma fille, il est temps d'affronter les fauves.

Mais pourquoi il a fallu que cet abruti de prof d'histoire nous rende ce devoir 2 jours avant les vacances de Noël, alors que tout le monde est déjà arrivé pour les fêtes de fin d'année…

«Salut tout le monde! je suis rentrée…»

Et voilà, j'en étais sûre… Première question de Wufei: Comment se sont passée mes cours… Je suis mal, je suis mal, je suis mal… Heureusement qu'Anne n'est pas encore rentrée. Ca serait encore pire.

Trois minutes pour parcourir ma dissert que ça commence.

Duo est furieux qu'on m'accuse d'avoir affabulé complètement. Wufei est en rage, ne supportant pas que j'ai été humilié par un imbécile. Heero s'offusque que mes recherches n'aient pas été prises en compte. Et Quatre parle déjà de poser réclamation auprès du proviseur et de faire virer mon prof pour incompétence. Heureusement que Trowa est là pour calmer les esprits….

Enfin, ça c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'il ait la bonne idée de m'accompagner au lycée pour mettre les choses au point.

Il m'a donc fait vérifier toute ma bibliographie. Histoire de s'assurer que je n'avais pas utilisé d'infos classifiées. Pfff, comme si je n'avais pas été à bonne école avec eux. J'ai eu droit à une formation made in Yui en ce qui concerne la recherche de données. Résultat, je peux trouver à peu près tout sur n'importe quoi de manière légale. Il nous a fallu un peu moins de deux heures, mais tout a été lu, certifié et approuvé par mes experts préférés.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve avec deux tontons surprotecteurs en route pour mon cours d'histoire contemporaine. Je n'ose même pas essayer d'imaginer ce que ça va donner. Entre Trowa en mode «ne t'inquiète pas ce problème va être réglé rapidement» sous-entendu, sinon il va connaître une existence courte et douloureuse, et Wufei prêt à exécuter «cet abruti aussi incompétent qu'un cadet de chez Oz», il va y avoir des étincelles.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur nous. C'est à peine si les couloirs ne se vident pas sur notre passage. On doit avoir fière allure, moi, écarlate qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là, et mes 2 oncles en uniformes de Preventers. Ben oui, comme c'est mon premier cours, ils ont décidé qu'ils iraient travailler directement.

Notre entrée dans la salle a fait sensation. Je me suis précipitée à ma place en souhaitant pouvoir me planquer sous mon bureau. Et ils se sont installés tous le deux près du tableau, appuyés contre le mur. Mon prof a marqué un temps d'arrêt certain en arrivant. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de demander une explication. Wufei s'est immédiatement lancé dans une de ses tirades. Et pendant ce temps, Trowa observe la scène apparemment impassible. Rien qu'à voir la lueur dans ses yeux, je suis sûre qu'il trouve la situation hilarante.

Un quart d'heure a suffi pour réduire mon prof à des baffouillements déplorables. Malgré tout, il refuse obstinément de modifier ma note sous prétexte qu'il lui faut l'accord d'un de ses supérieurs.

C'est à ce moment que Trowa s'anime pour la première fois pour utiliser ce que Duo a appelé hier soir, l'arme ultime. Une simple lettre. Mais une lettre signée de la main même du chef du gouvernement de Sank. De l'autorité suprême de notre beau pays, autrement appelée Rélèna Peacecraft. Celle ci est aussi, selon les recherches menées par Heero, et je ne veux même pas savoir où il a réussi à trouver ça, l'idole de mon très cher enseignant.

Après être resté bouche bée pendant trois minutes et avoir bredouillé quelques excuses à mon intention, il a annulé son cours, trop occupé à admirer la signature de celle qu'il a l'air de considérer comme la huitième merveille du monde. Mes tontons sont repartis heureux d'avoir restauré mon honneur (Wufei), et fait modifier ma note (Trowa).

Et moi, il me reste encore à affronter les regards curieux de ma classe. Quelle galère!

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Bon, ben voilà quoi… je crois que dans le genre fic inutile c'est pas mal…

J'espère quand même qu'elle sera appréciée… 

Reviews SVP...


End file.
